tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Larva Caves
}|GetValue= } | name = Larva Caves | image = Larva | city = Ankrahmun | location = Under the desert north of Ankrahmun. | vocation = All vocations. | lvlknights = 15 | lvlpaladins = 15 | lvlmages = 13 | skknights = 50 | skpaladins = 45 | skmages = | defknights = 50 | defpaladins = | defmages = | lowerlevels = }|GetValue= } | areaname = For Deeper Levels | lvlknights = 30 | lvlpaladins = 30 | lvlmages = 30 | skknights = 65 | skpaladins = 65 | skmages = | defknights = 60 | defpaladins = | defmages = }} }|GetValue= } | areaname = For Ancient Scarabs | lvlknights = 80 | lvlpaladins = 75 | lvlmages = 60 | skknights = 85 | skpaladins = 80 | skmages = | defknights = 85 | defpaladins = | defmages = }} | exp = Good | expstar = 4 | loot = Good | lootstar = 4 | map = | mapwidth = }} Under the sands of the Kha'labal are vast caves created and inhabited by Larvae, Scarabs and Ancient Scarabs. Creatures * In these caves you can find Larva, Scarabs and even Ancient Scarabs. * Most caves are consist of: ** 1st floor: only Larva. ** 2nd floor: Larva and Scarabs. ** 3rd floor: Larva and lots of Scarabs. ** 4th floor (not in all larva caves): Larva, Scarabs and Ancient Scarabs. Locations There are 5 Larva Caves: * Near the west exit of Ankrahmun. It's located here. * West of the Stone Tomb. It's located here. * North of the north exit of Ankrahmun. It's located here. * Between the tar pits and ancient ruins. It's located here. * North-east of the oasis. This is a hidden cave like the Ankrahmun Tombs. It is located here. But be careful when hunting in these larva caves because recently many people have been organizing larva traps above these caves, this trap mainly consists of many larvae on one spot which can cause an enormous amount of damage in a very short time; So be careful when exiting these caves. People have been seen roping up over 100 larvae, concentrated on one spot trapped by parcels. 100 larvae can do combos over 1500 hp! Strategies For Larvae: *Just don't let them surround you, a group of Larvae can be dangerous attacking at the same time. For Scarabs: *'Knights': They don't have much defense, just don't let them surround you, they can deal huge damage when in group, an exori will help you in such a situation. If you use a weapon enchanted with fire it will also help a great deal. *'Mages': A good tactic is to use Wands or Rods & exori flam, since scarabs take good damage from them. Watch out because they'll run when in low health, don't chase them for too long or you may get surrounded by larvae and scarabs. If you get surrounded a GFB can take care of the situation. It's a good idea to take a Terra Hood or Terra Boots to lower the poison damage you'll receive. Hints These hunting areas are good source of food for mages, you can make a nice food loot while hunting scarabs.